


Holiday Light Surprise

by cutsycat



Series: One shots - Tony/Kort [22]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony comes home from work to find that someone decorated the outside of his house for Christmas, but who would dare do that without his knowledge? Only one person comes to mind, his lover.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Trent Kort
Series: One shots - Tony/Kort [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/699240
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2020





	Holiday Light Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 24: Holiday Lights/Outside Décor of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/285708.html).

Tony stopped in shock as he stared at the house that he shared with Trent. At least, he thought it was their house. It looked quite different than it did when he left this morning. 

He’d never been one for decorating for Christmas. Frankly, he didn’t have the time, but he loved looking at the lights and displays that other people put up whenever he had some free time that didn’t need to be spent sleeping. Apparently, someone had decided that he should get to enjoy a light show every night when he came home from work at his own house. 

He didn’t really have to guess who. After all, there was only one person who would dare touch his house without consulting Tony first. His partner, Trent Kort, who also happened to be the only one that knew how much Tony really loved the Christmas lights and decorations. 

He’d admitted how much he enjoyed the displays one night when it was just the two of them and they were planning their next date. They’d even ended up taking a date night to tour the various light displays, holding hands and talking softly about anything and everything including what they liked about each house’s decorations. 

Now, it was Christmas Eve and they both had the next two days off before they had to return to their jobs and apparently Kort had decorated the outside of the house or gotten someone else to do so as a surprise for Tony. Tony’s eyes slowly traveled from one side of the house to the other. He had no idea how they’d done it, but they’d managed to make an intricate design of lights on the roof. 

Most places had lights hanging from the edge of the roof, but this was beyond that. The designs were impressive. It was like the lights weren’t even touching the roof in parts, just floating above the house. That wasn’t all either. There were a collection of lighted snowflakes adorning the front of the house and a couple of gay snowman lighted up in the yard. 

Tony couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face as he finally made his way to the front door. “How’d you do it?” Tony asked as he stepped inside giving Trent a loving kiss before he could answer.

“Trade secret.” Kort smirked after they pulled apart.

“You know tomorrow’s Christmas. They’ll have to come down the day after.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve got it covered.”

Tony smiled again, “Thanks.”

Kort gave Tony his own kiss as they moved further into the house for the rest of their Christmas celebrations.

**Author's Note:**

> Muse is continuing to churn out HHC stories. Enjoy it while you can. Who knows how long it will last, but hopefully January will see the return of dictionary.com series. 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
